Colithia: the new Teen Titan
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: "I am Slade. I am here to help you" he said, in a calm, low toned voice."I don't need help. I'm fine on my own!" "Darling, I just want to help. Your alone, but you don't have to be" he said, and I knew, deep down, that I would never last on my own. Colithia is MY OC! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! This is a new story I'm working on, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot!**

_** Colithia likes to be called Cole. She was only 7 when Slade found her. At first, she loved helping people, but when she hears Slade's side of things, she agreed to help him get endless revenge. She was his daughter, he was her father. He taught her all sorts of things, and loved her just like a father would. Now she's 13 and despises humans and most importantly, the Teen Titans. She has the power of Azar like Raven, but is that a good thing? When her father disappears and the Teen Titans imprison her in the Titan tower, will she learn who Slade really is, and finally become good, or is a daughters love too much?**_

* * *

_**PROLOUGE**_

Colithia

I wake up in a place that is cold and dark. It's comforting, but I know it isn't safe. I stand up shakily and after looking at my surroundings, I realize I am in an alley. I try to remember anything before my awakening, but all I do is give myself a major headache. I only remember the basics. _My name is Colithia, I am 7 years old, my birthday is. .is December 1st, I have powers that only one other has. I am half demon, like that other person. I know how to use my powers. _I walk out of the alley and see a broken mirror to my left. I see myself in an island turquoise leotard with long sleeves that have holes for my thumbs, and a slightly darker blue cape. Around my waist is a belt, its black and a dark blue. There are circular diamonds in between the circular, golden pattern of the belt. I see my face. I have waist length, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a small amount of freckles. I have plump pink lips and long eyelashes. I see a dark blue gem connecting my cape together. As I look down at my warm feet, I see shoes that look more like strong cloth covering my feet. They're dark blue like the gems. I pull my hood over my head and walk out of the alley, thankful that I have something to conceal my face.

I walk into the forest and look up when I'm a good distance away from the place known as Jump City. The moon is out, but other than that, the sky is clear. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a juicy apple on a tall branch and will for me to be able to reach it. Soon, my hands are around it. I grab the apple and look down, I'm flying! I laugh and then fly higher and higher until I feel as if I can touch the moon. I spin around, but stop when I see a little girl about my age being kidnapped while her mother desperately tries to get help. I fly towards her, knowing how to use my powers.

"Aserath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yell as I levitate a car with my powers. I throw it in front of the man and he looks at me, startled. "Let the child go" I say in a forceful voice.

"Or what?" he asks, "Gonna tattle on me?". I use my powers and encase him and the child in light blue magic.

"Or this" I say as I separate the child from him and let him fall on a police car. He wasn't that high up, so he won't have any broken bones. Well, not as much as he deserves. I bring the child towards me and carry her towards her mother.

"Thank you" says the tall, slender woman with blond, shoulder length hair, and a kind face, "Who are you?"

"My name's Colithia, but I liked to be called Cole" I say as I fly back into the shadows, where I feel most welcome, and disappear from the woman's view.

I return to the forest and eat my apple, thankful that I have _something_ to eat. I hear a rustling in the woods and a twig snap so I make a bow and arrow, along with a quiver. They materialize in my hands as magic. From what I can remember, I was somewhat of a weapons prodigy. Ok, I _am_ a weapons prodigy. Then, all of a sudden, my weapon and quiver isn't magic, it's real and the quiver had endless arrows. I put on my quiver so that the arrows are at arms reach, behind me, and I sling my bow on my back as well. Little did I know, that you should never let your guard down. A man walked in from of me and with lightning speed, I aimed an arrow at him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded, only a slight bit frightened. The man walked out into a clearer view. He had a black assassins suit, and an orange and black mask with a fiery 'S' on it.

"I am Slade. I am here to help you" he said, in a calm, low-toned voice.

"I don't need help. I'm fine on my own!" I said, as I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Darling, I just want to help. Your alone, but you don't have to be" he said, and I knew, deep down, that I would never last on my own, "Will you come with me?" he asked as he held out his hand. I put my bow and arrow away and took his hand cautiously. "Now child, let's go to your new home" he said and I smiled, happy that I wasn't alone anymore.

That was 6 years ago. During those 6 years, Slade had told me about the horrid Teen Titans who hurt him and ruined his life. How all the people despise him because of the Titans, and for no reason. That first day, he asked me if I wanted to help him get revenge, and I said yes. Slade took me in, taught me to fight, and how to lock up my emotions. Although he was a bit hard on me sometimes, he still called me daughter and acted the way a father would and in return, I called him father and helped him get endless revenge. Our lives were perfect, until one December.. . . .

* * *

**So, what'd ya think. Read and Review, please? :) I will try to update every Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey y'all, so this chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday. . .but I forgot to upload it cause I'm crae crae, (crazy). Anyway, here's chapter 1! (Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot because if I did own the Teen Titans, their show would still be on TV and not just in re-runs.**

**Here we goooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cole isn't as evil as she was trained to be. . .**

**Colithia (Cole)**

I wake up in the factory/house I have lived in for the past 6 years. I turn my head to the side, making my long, one-of-a-kind brown, hair spiral around my head. I watch as the white snow falls from the sky and lands on the ground. The freshly fallen December snow brings a smile to me face. Today is the first day of December, the start of Winter. Temperature doesn't necessarily affect me when I'm wearing my usual outfit, an island turquoise leotard with long sleeves that have holes for my thumbs, and a slightly darker blue cape. So, I'm different from most humans, but hey, it's better to be different than like everybody else, right? Anyways, now I am freezing so I jump out of my bed instead of slowly sliding out of my comfortable, warm, blue bed. I start brushing my waist length brown hair with my blue brush. Call me weird for being obsessed with the color and I'll punch your lights out. I arrange my hair in a side dutch braid and add a blue ribbon to hold it. Then, I adjust my belt and put on my shoes as I walk down the spiraling stairs and make my way towards our makeshift kitchen.

Once there, I see my Master behind our plastic table and chairs. In front of him and on the table, is a small chocolate cake with blue frosting. Also on the table are our finest eating utensils. Although, to others, they might just be junk since the cups are made of wood and have splinters and such while our wooden "plates" have cracks in them.

"Master Slade, if I may, what is the reason for us to be using our finest silverware and diner?" I ask.

"Colithia, did you not remind yourself of the date while you were getting ready?"

"Yes, sir, I did"

"Then Cole, tell me, what is today"

"Today is December 1, 2013" I announce in the soldier's monotone I am expected to use.

"Repeat"

"Today is December first of 20 13" I say, with no thought at all, and then I get to thinking of why this date is so important, "Today is December the first of 2013" I say thoughtfully, and then Joy fills inside me, "Today is the anniversary of my birth! December 1, 2013!" I say joyously as I dash towards my Father and hug him. At first he is stiff, and I forget I am even hugging him, but then he hugs back and I immediately step back and straighten myself.

"I apologize for my behavior Master Slade. My emotions got the best of me and I promise that will never happen ever again" I say, feeling weird at how that was the first time in 6, wait, 7 years, that I've hugged my Father.

"It is alright, you have a reason to be joyous on the anniversary of your birth. The 13th year you have been alive" He says in his calm, monotone voice that has grown comforting to me.

"Still, I apologize for my behavior"

He sighs as he speaks once more, "I suppose you will be as stubborn as you are and won't back down so apology accepted. Now let's eat this delicious cake I made"

"Sir, you bake?"

"No, I stole it from a bakery" he says sarcastically.

"Really, sir?"

"I was joking, I actually have a "friend" who owed your dear old man a favor" he says and I know further explanations aren't necessary. We eat the delicious cake until our bellies are full. As we eat, we make small talk about some things and a promise my Master made me pops into my mind.

"Sir, make I ask you a question?"

"I am afraid you already did" he says attempting at being funny and I allow a light laugh.

"Well then sir, may I ask you 3 questions?" I ask and I think he smiles under that mask he always wears.

"Ah, you have out smarted me. Yes, you may ask your question"

"When I was a young girl, at the age of 8, I asked you if I could help you against the Teen Titans. Not just building the most advanced weapons for you, but actually help in combat and such and you said, 'Cole, you may help, when you are at the age of 13'. And, now that I am of age, 13 years old, are you ready to fulfill your promise to me?"

"Colithia. . ."

"Sir, I apologize in advance for interrupting, but I would like to point out that the Tamarainian's aim and strength is no match for my aim and the strength my other father has given me. The Changeling had mastered animal shape shifting, but I am far more advanced than that. The one they call cyborg may be half robot, but I m half demon. Robin may be well trained by you _and_ the great Master Chu-Hui, but she has taught me as well and I know everything you have taught him and possibly more. Raven may be older and more advanced for her age of 16, but the 2 powers my mother and father gave me are 2 she does not have and I am very advanced for my age, so I _know_ I can be of some assistance!" I say, scared that he'll say no.

"Colithia, I would like you to know that I care very much for you and I would hate to see you hurt. . but, you have very fair points and I suppose a promise is a promise, so I will let you aid in further attempts to destroy _any_ of the Teen Titans" he agrees and I stop myself from continuing my victory/happy dance. Instead, a wide grin covers my face and reaches my freckles as I respond.

"Thank you sir, for fulfilling your promise"

"You're welcome. Now, I suppose you could build another robot and we'll attack in 2 days time"

"Very well sir, I shall start on the robot today".

He nods as we go back to eating the cake and I glance at the clock.

"Master! It is sparring time! We're behind schedule" I say, I start panicking and he calmly looks at me, "Sir, did you not hear me?! It is sparing hour!"

"You are very prompt" he points out, "I suppose we will skip sparing hour and assemble the robot today"

I stand there, my mouth agape. Skip the best hour of the day?! That has never been done before.

"As you wish sir" I say clumsily as my Master walks towards the highest level and I change quickly change into a T-shirt and jeans in my room. I start making the parts to my robot and Slade assembles them. That's how we spend my birthday, in peace and quietness. Only stopping to eat a snack, lunch, and dinner.

* * *

_**Small time skip: Only a couple of days! Don't panic! haha, just kidding about panicking!**_

* * *

I wake up due to the annoying sound of my alarm. I smash my fist on it and it breaks with a _'cracking' _sound. Great, now I have to rebuild it. It's been a couple of days since Father left without a trace and if he's gone to go stir up some trouble, he should arrive this afternoon at the most. I get out of bed, put on my slipper, and yawn as I spiral down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I prepare myself a small breakfast which is just some cereals and I get a spoon before I walk into the living room and watch the television I stole from Gizmo. I turn on the TV and stop searching through channels when I see a middle-aged woman dressed in Winter clothing in front of a bank, on the News.

"The Teen Titans have done it again!. . ." she starts.

"Boring!" I say loudly so my Father can hear as I change the channel.

"The Titans East have saved us once more. . . " says another woman.

"Lame" I say loudly once more.

"Where would we be without the Titans . . . "

"A better place" I say annoyed as I change it again, but then I remember, my Father isn't here.

"Slade has terrorized towns in the East and. . " starts the woman and I see my Master. I feel angry at how he's hurting innocent people and. . _'No Cole, you are evil. This should make you HAPPY!' I scold myself._ The woman talks about how evil my Father is and my anger is transferred to her. She talks about how the Titans East will save them and I begin to feel hopeful that they would win, but then I shove that thought out of my head and turn off the TV as I walk into the kitchen. I leave my empty bowl in the sink as I walk upstairs and change into my regular outfit with my bow in hand and my quiver slung across my back. I walk out of the abandoned building, first making sure there is nobody in sight, and I walk into the woods beside it as the sun begins to rise. I see a buck drinking from a spring, nice pelt, good meat, it'll be a perfect meal for when Father comes home. I aim and release my arrow as a green cheetah runs in front of it unintentionally. I watch as my arrow hits the strange animal instead and the buck runs away. The cheetah turns into a green boy and I recognize him as Beat Boy, a Teen Titan. I fly up a nearby tree and use my powers to painlessly remove the arrow. I'm not that cruel. . .

"Beast Boy!" I hear a teenage boy say as the rest of the Teen titans surround him.

"Will he be alright friend Robin?" asks Starfire.

"I don't know" says Robin as I wrap my cape around me in one swift movement. I make the mistake in moving a little when I turn into a black as night, raven and the Teen Titans Raven looks around suspiciously.

"Everythin' alright Raven?" asks Cyborg as I fly away.

"I think so" says Raven in her monotone as I enter my home from a window. I sit down on the cold metal floor as I breathe heavily in this dark room.

_'Just meditate Cole, everything will be alright' _I tell myself as I begin to chant and float.

* * *

**So y'all, tell me what you think! Please use constructive criticism! Love you guys for reading and sorry it took so long for me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey, hey, hey you guys! I'm baacckkk! And guess what? I have chapter 3 with me! Read on my 100 amazing readers. **

**Disclaimer: You guys must be crazy if you think I own the Teen Titans. But you'll be happy to know, that I own our evil-ish Cole!**

* * *

**Colithia**

I wake up from my nap, forgetting I fell asleep on the couch and in my uniform. I rub my head as I prepare some tea, wanting to read a good book, but Master Slade said books are pointless and I should spend my time training instead. Sometimes, I tell myself to run away from Slade because he orders me too much, never lets me go outside unless it's to the woods, and well, he's evil and let's just say, I'm not as big as a fan of evil as I should be. After all, my father is a demon and my Master is an evil villain, being evil should come easy to me, but it doesn't and I guess that's why my Master is so strict. He probably doesn't want me to go out much because if I do, I'll end up doing something nice and my evilness will be no more. I finish my tea and stand in the hallway, feeling the urge to meditate due to my aching head. I sit down and I chant, "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos" over and over as my mind begins to calm down and I relax. I sit cross legged in the air, as my mirror levitates itself from my room to where I am and I enter my mind. I am about to enter 'Nevermore' when I hear footsteps. I open one eye in half a second and stare at the front door. The knob turns suspensefully and I brace myself. My powers begin to grab everything by encasing desks, flower vases, and the likes in my dark blue magic. I get ready to hurl all this stuff as the door opens, but I stop the object midway when my Master walks in and as usually, I can't sense his emotions. I sigh as I calmly, calm my dark powers and put everything back while turning it back to it's original colors.

"Master, you scared me. I though it was like some crazy dude who. . um, I thought it was someone other than you Master" I say, forgetting to talk formally as I was trained to, just like I was unwillingly trained to be evil. _NO Cole, you WANT to be evil! _

"I apologize, I thought you were meditating"

"I was, but I was right in front of the door and I stopped when I heard foot steps"

"Always the alert one" he says while he ruffles my hair. His deep voice used to scare me, but now it's a little comforting although it gives my chill bumps at times.

"So, what have you done these past few days?" he asks as we sit on the makeshift couch. I tell him every last detail, and he listens. Mostly, I just tell him about my 'encounter' with the Titans and how I finished the robot.

"May we use the robot now Master Slade?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll be out front and you can retrieve the robot. After that, we'll head to Jump City and begin our destruction" agrees Slade and I smile as I run up the stairs. I walk into the robot building room and get my high-tech headset on. then I turn it on to test it on my robot.

"Robot 56, awaken" I order and the robot stands up as it powers up. He's tall, thin but strong, and agile.

"Robot 56, what is you objective?"

"Destroy Jump City, eliminate Teen Titans" he says and I smile.

"Your answer is correct. Elevate me to your shoulder with your palm" I order as he lowers his black, silver, dark orange, and dark blue palm so I can climb on it.

"Would you like me to sit you on my shoulder?" he asks.

"Yes" I say and he does what I ordered, "Robot 56, we will meet Master Slade in the front of the house. I order you to do it. quickly"

"Yes Ms. Colithia" he says as he jumps through the metal wall and get's to the front "yard" in 4 easy strides. Once he reaches the front lawn, I jump off him and then float halfway down so I don't pop my knees. I stand in front of Robot 56 proudly as I look at my Master.

"Does he reach your expectations Master?"

"You have done well Colithia. Now I. . . ." he says, but for once I can sense him in pain and I even hear it in his voice.

"Master, forgive me for interrupting, but are you alright?"

"I am fine Colithia"

"Master, you sound hurt"

"It is only a small cut" he says and I move his arms with my magic to reveal a gash in his armor with blood seeping out of the pale-ish flesh.

"Let us go inside so I can heal you" I say in a forceful voice and my Master follows me into the living room as I lay him on the couch. I concentrate as much as I can and a light blue magic forms around my 2 hands as I press it on his wound and heal him. "Thank you apprentice, I think I will have a days rest. You may fight the Titans another day"

"Master, I apologize in advance for my disrespectfulness, but I am sure I can go into battle on my own"

"Just be careful my apprentice. Your return is going to be the reason I let you fight alone again, or never"

"I won't fail you Master" I say as I stand up and walk outside. I fly up to Robot 56's shoulder, "To Jump City"

"Yes Miss Colithia" I grin as I put my hood over my head.

_The fun is about to begin. . ._

_No it's not, you know you don't wanna do this, says Truth._

_If she doesn't Master Slade will think of her as Kind and weak and the torturous training will continue, says Wisdom _

_Just SHUT UP!, I yell inside my head as my grin turns to a scowl. _

"Are you alright Miss Cole?" asks Robot 56.

"Peachy" I say, but then Angry leaves me alone and I laugh at the humans as they run around, frightened.

"Idiots" I mutter as Robot 56 begins destroying buildings in order to attract the Teen Titans, just as planned. Just as planned, the Titans arrive only minutes later. they arrive at the heart of the destruction and they stare at me as if I'm an alien which wouldn't be a surprise if I was.

"Well hello Titans. Isn't my redecoration working out perfectly?" I ask them and Robin scowls at me.

"Who are you, and why are you destroying Jump City?" he asks coldly.

"I am Colithia, daughter of Trigon the Terrible and apprentice of Slade. But, that's not important because all I'm doing is following my Father slash Master's footsteps"

"Slade has a daughter?!" asks Cyborg.

"And Trigon has 2?" asks Starfire.

"Do you not see me sitting here on my destructive robot?" I ask and they glare at me which causes me to smile evilly. Starfire shoots a green starbolt at me and I make a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound as I dodge it with a small move of my head.

"Your aiming is pathetic" I tell her as I throw her own bolt at her and shoot some of mine at her feet, not wanting to hurt her badly.

"Titans GO!" yells Robin and I smirk as I jump from Robot 56's shoulder and into the sky so I can see all of them. 1, 2, 3, 4, I count and then sit perplexed in the sky when I don't see the usual green boy. I hear a flapping of wings and smile as I encase the flying idiot in my power. What he should've done, is snuck up on me with owl wings and then tackle me with a big animal, because then. .COLE!

"You know Beast Boy, I think you might lose this battle. After all, I am far more advanced than you!" I say, without looking at him because if I do, I'll probably give from being evil and start doing good. I throw him at the ground with the speed of a professional baseball player and smile unwillingly. Cyborg shoots his blue lasers and Starfire adds her starbolts and I just reflect em so that they get hit and not me. I smile as my robot seperates from me and goes into destructive mode. The rest of the Titans go and fight them, only Robin stays behind, and maybe Raven, but I can't see her.

"Come down and fight me!" he yells and I smirk.

"As you wish" I reply as I aim down and press my hands close to me so I go faster. Robin looks at me with shocked, wide eyes and a second before I hit the ground, I turn my body and land on two feet causing a small dent in the pavement. Robin looks at me with cold eyes and I smile with fake sweetness.

"why are you working for Slade?" he asks. _Because I don't want to lose my only family or get tortured again, _I think, but instead I reply with.

"Because I don't think it's fair to hate him for no reason. After all, he is my 2nd father!" I say bitterly, but deep down inside I know my father is evil and the things he does are horrible, but I can't afford to return to the Underworld and I don't necessarily want to back to Azerath. . .yet.

"Hate him for no reason? He's. ." he starts, losing his concentration. I take that moment to run at him and kick his sorry butt. I step back in fighting position as he tries to kick me while on the ground. I dodge it, grab his foot, and then spin it painfully while throwing him at a building which would hopefully knock him out. He smashes into the building, but gets back up and runs at me. He punches at me expertly and I dodge every single one. then, one gets me in my jaw and I get a little angry. I grunt and kick his stomach with a side kick and punch his face which should break his nose. He staggers back and I roundhouse kick him several yards back as black magic wraps itself around my hands and feet. I smile, finally.

"Ah, Raven, how nice of you to join in" I say, getting ready to fight my match.

* * *

**More reviews equals faster updates! So review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Colithia**

"Ah, Raven, how nice of you to join in!" I say, getting ready to fight my match. My eyes glow brightly, as I break the bindings on my hands and feet. She comes flying at me, ready to punch, and I quickly dodge it. She hovers backwards, and then shoots black energy at me. I pull up a shield around me.

"Colithia! Give up!" She yells. Even in battle, Raven uses her monotone voice.

"I haven't even begun yet," I start flying up to her level, "Raven!" I growl as I charge at her, landing many punches and kicks, and one that finally knocks her out of the sky. But, I wasn't yet done with my annoying tein like match. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!" An abandoned truck flew up, and I turned it around, sending it flying towards her.

"Raven!" Starfire comes speeding in, and quickly puts herself between Raven and the falling truck. She shoots the truck to the side with a star bolt, and lifts an unconcious Raven near a tree. She leans her up against it.

"Ugh! That was supposed to kill her! Stop interfering!" I yell, and make a bow and arrows. I pull an arrow back, ready to shoot, when a certain green pterodactyl came flying in, grabbing the bow. I hear an explosion, and turn around to see Robot 56 being blown up by Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"BOO-YA!" He cheers.

"My robot!" I screech, "Do you know how long that took to build?!" I yell at him, and make a bazooka form in my hand. I point it at Cyborg, when a bird-a-rang smacks it out of my hand.

"Do you know how long you're going to be in jail for?!" He sneers.

"You're really getting on my nerves, Bird Boy! And face it, you'll never be able to contain me! I am darkness, a trait I have gotten from my father even though I am not as storng in that area, but I am also light and we all know, there is no Ying without Yang" I say in a riddle like tone as I fly at the speed of a bullet down to him, and as soon as I land, I start fighting once again with him. I try to punch him in the stomach, but he blocks, and goes for my jaw. The punch connects, and I'm sent flipping backwards. "Ow.." I rub my jaw, a stream ob curses flowing out of my mouth, and then form a dark magic bubble around him. He's trapped. I start squeezing the bubble around him, constricting his breathing.

"Please do not hurt friend Robin!" Starfire comes flying in, shooting starbolts from her hands, and eyes. I dodge one after the other, but with my focus on Starfire, my grip on the bubble loosens. Robin starts punching and kicking at his magical jail, and it starts breaking. As soon as a starbolt connects with my stomach, the bubble shatters. BeastBoy swoops in as a green pterodactyl, and grabs Robin in his talons. He lowers Robin to the ground.

I spring up from the ground, and shoot dark energy at Starfire who gasps and is flung many feet away.

"Starfire!" Robin says angry.

"Two down, three to go!" I smirk, and his eyes bore into mine. He lets out his signature battle cry, and charges at me. I smile brighter, as none of his punches or kicks connect. Suddenly, he sends out a hard punch, and I catch it in my hand, and use his momentum to send him flying over my head. As he's in the air, I give him an extra shove with my magic to send him up higher. At this height, a normal human would fall to their death. Correction: A human who did not have a grappling hook. And Robin, being the annoying human he was, just happened to not be one of them.

He pulled out his grappling hook, and swung it onto one of the buildings. He flew through the air.

"Beast Boy!" He yelled. The pterodactyl came around, and I aimed my original bow and arrow at him, the bow and arrows I've had since I woke up in that dark alley, at the age of 7. I was just about to shoot, when I heard a powering up sound behind me.

"Don't you dare." Cyborg said, pointing his sonic canon right at my head. I gulp, as BeastBoy lowers Robin to the ground again. For once in my 14 years of living, I was scared for my life, but one thing's for sure, these heroes don't know who they're dealing with.

"Ya! Give up!" Beast Boy said once he had morphed back. Robin eyes me, coldly. I squint at him, and bite my lip, not wanting to give up so easily. However, there's a huge sonic cannon aimed at my head right now, so I don't really think I have the upper hand. I close my eyes, trying to think of a way out of here..My eyes flash open.

"..Whatever." I turn my head to the right, avoiding Robin's gaze. He pulls out handcuffs. "Bringing me to jail, Bird Boy?" I ask, spitefully(A.N. I love that word!). He shakes his head.

"You might have valuable information about Slade, so we're bringing you to the Tower." He goes around me, to put the handcuffs on. "Put your hands behind your back-"

Not even as soon as he ends that sentence, I make a knife, and slash it across his arm. He lets out a yell, and Cyborg shoots his cannon. However, I'm ready to dodge, and I disappear into the ground and reappear behind Cybrog, startling him when I yell dangerously close to his ear.

"Missed me metal head!" I yell, and try to fly up. I feel weight on my leg, and realize that Robin had grabbed my foot as I flew away. "Get off!" I yell, and try to fling him of my foot with some unsuccessful attempts. I fly up higher and higher.

"Please, Colithia! You could be a great Titan if you just stop working for Slade!" I stop in mid-air, and blink, not expecting that line. He takes it as realization. "Just get us over to that building, and we can sort this out-" All of a sudden, I let out a long evil laugh.

"Leave Slade?! Convert?! Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're really crazy, Bird Boy! There is no way in hell I would leave my father, you must have the brain of an actual robin, Bird Brat" I laugh again, fling my leg up, and shoot him with my dark energy. He lets go of my foot, and starts falling. BeastBoy quickly catches him, and Cyborg starts trying to shoot me down.

"Wow! Can _any_ of you aim?!" I yell down to them.

Suddenly, I feel heat in the back of my head, and as i'm falling, I realize it was a starbolt. Starfire grabs my arm.

"Enemy Colithia, _I _can aim!" She sends another starbolt to my head, and I blackout. My strength keeping me alive.

Author's Note: So, what did y'all think? This was written by my co-author Minao Tskino! And I edited some parts of it, please review and sorry for the wait!


End file.
